Fraidy Cat
by Megamafan16
Summary: BATMAN/JLU CROSSOVER! The Scarecrow is trying out necromancy, and has some evil plans for Raven-who's having a little bit of romantic tension with Beast Boy! Rated T for horror references and violence. just being safe. FINISHED AT LAST! BBXRAE, obvious
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own the Teen Titans, Batman, Felix Faust, or the Scarecrow. They are all property of DC comics.

'Fraidy-Cat.

A massive explosion disturbs the quiet of Gotham city. The city is normally quiet because people don't want to attract the attention of any of the dozens of super-criminals that the Gotham Police usually have to call in Batman to deal with. Speaking of whom, almost five seconds after the explosion, he sees the Bat-signal decorating the clouds.

He sighs. 'Finally, something to do,' he thinks. Ever since he took down the demon-enthusiast Felix Faust, crime rates in Gotham had dropped to a record low. Not even everyday convenience store robbers dared show their faces for a solid two weeks. There were even reports of good behavior in Arkham Asylum! This explosion had finally broken the period of lawfulness that Gothamites were almost beginning to get accustomed to.

Batman swung over to the Batmobile, grabbing his utility belt from it's usual resting place in mid-swing. He landed inside the car, put on both belts, (utility and safety) and fired up the engine. As he burst from the waterfall that concealed the Batcave from the rest of the world, Commissioner Gordon's face appeared on the screen, saying: "The explosion, which I'm betting you've heard, came from the Gotham vehicular pound. We believe it may be the Scarecrow, trying to get his plane back." "I'm on it." said Batman, as he gunned the nitro-booster.

He arrived at the pound to see the Scarecrow's Bi-plane on an improvised runway. Batman ejected from the Batmobile and expanded the glider-pack hidden under his cape. He (intentionally) crashed into the spindly, hay-covered fearmonger just before he could board the plane. Both tumbled for about thirty feet before getting up on their feet. Batman spoke first: "You should have stayed quiet, like everyone else has been, Professor Crane."

Scarecrow leapt up onto a nearby decommissioned plane, saying "Have you ever wondered why? Well I'll tell you why: I 'asked' them to lay low. It's really amazing, what people will do with a little bit of fear in their hearts. And" he said as he pulled a bunch of old books from under his shirt, "now that i've read Faust's books on necromancy, I will gain tremendous power from that selfsame fear." Batman grappled up to where his foe was perched, continuing the mid-fight banter with "I thought logic-minded people like you didn't believe in magic." Scarecrow dodged the incoming attacks, saying as he did: "True, but I've been reading the bits on psychology-based necromancy, something I'm very familiar with. There is even a small bit on ancient potions that, coincidentally, are very similar to my signature fear-toxin!"

And with that, Scarecrow threw a bunch of darts thet were concealed in the hay of his suit. One struck home, hitting Batman square in the face. He pulled them out, but they had done their job: flaming bats started to fly out of the Scarecrow's mouth! Batman dodged them just in time, even though his subconscious screamed 'They're not real! Those are just hallucinations created by his fear-toxin!' While Batman struggled with the effects of the hallucinogen, Professor Crane packed his bags into the plane.

"You won't have to worry about me, Caped Crusader! I'm skipping town! Ta-ta!"

Just as the plane began to take off, however, Batman pulled a batarang from his belt, fitted a tracking device on it, and threw it into the side of the aircraft! The Scarecrow left, unaware of the device fitted into the side of his machine, but not forgetting to leave a 'parting gesture': two bombs filled with fear-gas on the Gotham detention center. All of the guards lost their confidence and fled the building, and every single prisoner escaped.

Batman pulled the cure for fear-gas out of his utility belt, and injected it when the plane was out of sight. After a minute, all of the flaming bats disappeared, and he went on to help the police quell the riot. As he did, he glimpsed at the tracking computer in the Batmobile, and saw that the Scarecrow was making a beeline for what appeared to be--"Jump city! I have to warn Robin!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later, at Titans Tower-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"No way." said Robin.

Starfire was staring blankly at what had just happened.

Cyborg's mechanically attached jaw had just fallen off of it's hinges.

"Umm...Guys? A little help here?" inquired a shocked Beast Boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Thirty minutes later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy hid in his room, thinking about what had happened. His brain hadn't shut down like this since she first hugged him after that incident with Malchior. After that happened, he tried to convince himself that it was merely a thank-you hug. There was no way he could say that about this time.

Half an hour ago, they had finished watching Wicked Scary 2, (the widescreen Hi-Definition version) and he found Raven's arms around him. As soon as she realized what had just happened, she threw him out the window, sure, but she actually hugged him during a scary movie! He had tried to stay away from romance ever since Terra's betrayal, and now he was scared of what would happen next.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The very next day------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Are you nuts, Robin?"

"No, Cyborg. It's just Private HIVE, nobody else. Besides, what happened last night may have damaged their self-esteems a little. Violence usually clears my head of that kind of stuff."

"You still didn't have to send just the two of them! Two lovers, out all alone, without me to tape them kissing? Think of what you're missing, man!"

"That's precisely why i---" Robin stopped there, as he heard something ringing inside his room….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the Jump weapons facility-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am highly honored, SIR!!" Private HIVE shouted, brandishing his brand new assault rifle with pride. The guard that was intimidated into giving him the weapon ran away as quickly as he could. Private HIVE then proceeded to loot the place of all the experimental weapons. "Once I train myself in all of these, I'll be the best soldier in the world!"

Just as he was going to shoot open the final vault, his gun was enveloped in a black aura, and it jammed! He turned around to see Raven and Beast Boy, of the Teen Titans, standing just down the corridor. "You're under arrest for war crimes, Private." Beast Boy said, pointing at him. Raven, in her usual sarcastic tone said "Nice. Did you stay up all night memorizing that?"

Beast Boy paused for a little, because he did stay up all night, but it was worrying about what he would do when Raven woke up. He was afraid she would avoid him because of what happened during the movie. Whatever she was feeling, she had ducked back behind her protective veil of emotionlessness so she could actually speak with him.

Private HIVE noticed his pause, and took the opportunity to pull a rocket launcher out of his loot bag. He readied it, as he said "Never let your guard down. You're in the big leagues now!" He pulled the trigger, sending a foot-long missile straight at the two Titans. Raven altered it's course with her powers, sending it outside where it exploded out of people's way. As she did that, Beast Boy regained his senses and morphed into a leopard, leaping straight at the criminal soldier. HIVE noticed this, and pulled out his signature shield in response. Beast Boy couldn't stop himself in time to avoid being knocked aside.

Recovering, the shapeshifter changed into an emu and started pecking at Private HIVE. He blocked everything, but was driven into a corner. Beast Boy then morphed into a snake, coiled around Private HIVE's arm, and wrapped himself around his whole body. "Nice! I'm gonna need an advanced maneuver to get out of this one. Or, I could just do this!" Private HIVE said, as he pulled a Swiss army knife out from under his glove and flipped out the blade. However, Raven pulled it from his hand with her powers. Then, she grabbed a fire hose and wrapped it around Private HIVE, allowing Beast Boy to let go.

"No fair! I can't take another night of K.P!" wailed Private HIVE in defeat. Beast Boy, back in his human form, said "Dude, you're going to jail, not back to...whatever weird evil army you came from." "Phew," he sighed in relief. Later, after he was taken away by the guards, the two Titans started to walk back home...when eight of Slade's ninja-bots crashed through the window, making a grab for the weapons Private HIVE had stolen! "Looks like our work isn't quite done!" Raven pointed out, and they ran back to engage the thieving robots.

Beast Boy started, flying inside one as a fly, then turning into an electric eel in order to overload it's system. Raven chanted: "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" as she used her powers on two of the robots, ripping them apart. By now, the robots had their attention diverted from the weapons to the Titans. They rushed them, but Beast Boy popped up in their path as a bull, charging back at them, with Raven flying right behind. One of the robots threw down a gas bomb just before they met, but it didn't seem to do a pretty good job of obscuring them.

In short order, all of the robots were scrapped. Inside the gas cloud, Raven wondered aloud "Why would Slade send so few robots?" Their answer came, in the form of a very frightening voice: "Because Slade didn't send them. I did." They soon saw where it was coming from: a thin man in a suit mad out of hay and potato sacks, with a witch-style hat on top. His face was obscured by a mask made out of the same material as the rest of his suit. He continued, and as he did, he seemed to grow bigger.. "I borrowed those robots from him. It's amazing, the things people will do when they feel fear. Even a fearless kind of person like Slade."

Just then, their communicators rang. As they answered, Robin's face appeared on the screen and said "Guys, I just got a message from Batman. The Scarecrow's in Jump city, and we need to find him before he spreads fear and panic all over. What's the status of your mission? Because you need to come back here and organize the search with us." Beast boy, obviously intimidated by the person in front of him, said "Uuhhh.. d'ya think you could help us out first?" "What's wrong? I thought you were just fighting Private HIVE." Raven, fear in her eyes too, pointed the screen at the newcomer, saying "That's not Private HIVE."

Robin recognized him just too late; the Scarecrow leapt at the two helpless Titans....

* * *

Duh, duh, DUHHHHH!!!

Sorry about the lack of BBXRAE action, it'll come up later.

I'm imagining this like an episode of the TV show, so there's a lot of action!

I don't really get time to write very often, so the next chapter may be a while.

Until then, review this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Teen Titans, Batman, and other associated characters. They are rightfully owned by DC comics.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Scarecrow ran forth, Robin shouted through the communicator: "Don't breathe in the gas! It'll make you afraid of him!" Unfortunately, Raven and Beast Boy had been breathing this whole time, and were now imagining the scarecrow on fire. They were seemingly rooted to the spot, as well!

Just then, Raven had an idea: She screamed at the top of her lungs just as the Scarecrow got close! So much power was released when she screamed; it was almost like a small explosion! It knocked themselves and their assailant back, as well as dispersing the fear-gas! Finally in control of themselves again, but still a little bit fearful, they started to run. Scarecrow, after saying "What power! I have chosen well." started to pursue them. Just before they got outside, another group of ninja-bots blocked the Titan's escape!

Beast Boy turned into a rhino and smashed through the robots, supposedly clearing the way. But once they reached the outside, more robots sprang from behind the corner of the building! They grabbed Raven, who tried to push them off with her powers, but they were unaffected, as she was still too fearful to control her powers! They picked Raven up and started to carry her away, all the while she shouted "BEAST BOY! HELP!" He heard, and immediately started to rush back.

'Raven's in trouble! I can't let them hurt her!' he thought. One of the robots broke off from the kidnapping, and attacked Beast Boy… with a bunch of throwing darts! They all punctured Beast Boy's hide, and he felt their effect almost instantly-he was suddenly overwhelmed by fear, and fainted! Just as everything was going black, he heard Raven scream again… "BEAST BOY! BEAST BOY…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Some time later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy! Wake up!" he heard, as he gained enough consciousness for dreaming. His mind was filled with images of Raven, helpless, desperate… beautiful. Wait, did he just think of Raven as beautiful? He jolted awake, finding himself in the medical bay of Titans Tower, being watched by Robin, Starfire, Cyborg… Wait. Where was Raven? Then he remembered: she had been captured while he was practically forced to watch.

"Raven…" he groaned, "Where is she?" His teammates all looked at one another, and finally Robin said "We looked everywhere. We couldn't find any trace of the Scarecrow or the robots he stole from Slade. Or Raven." Cyborg and Starfire looked much less cheery than usual as he said this. Beast Boy started to get up, saying "We've got to find her! Let me go back there, I'll sniff that psycho out…. Ohhhh…" but found himself really weak. Cyborg laid him back down on the bed, saying "Take it easy, man. You took such a massive dose of fear-toxin you almost overworked your heart." The shapeshifter was only half-listening, but he did hear the last word.

His mind wandered, 'My heart….' He thought, and Raven instantly appeared in his mind's eye. 'Does this mean I actually like Raven?' he thought, and then, sometime after the rest left, he decided: "I'm not gonna stand by and watch Raven get hurt." These words, almost like magic, gave him the strength to move. He turned into a mouse, and followed his teammates in secret.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Titans Briefing Room-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, guys, listen up. I've fought the Scarecrow before when I was Batman's partner. I should give you some idea of what to expect." Robin pulled down a screen, and a slideshow started flashing. Starfire and Cyborg watched intently, thoughts of how they would save Raven in their heads, as their leader continued:

"Professor Jonathan Crane, a.k.a. The Scarecrow, is possibly one of the sanest out of of all the villains I've ever faced, right up there with Slade. He's obsessed with spreading fear, and has developed a special kind of compound that makes people hallucinate about their worst fears. It is simply referred to as 'fear-gas,' but it comes in a wide variety of forms not limited to just gas. He's also a very competent martial artist, and his suit functions as both a gas mask and some degree of body armor. Again, he's on Slade's caliber, without any super-strength. He should be easier than Slade because his goals are considerably smaller, but he nonetheless has a hostage. Use caution, but don't let him get to you. TITANS…"

"WAIT!!! Beast Boy shouted up, revealing himself at last. "I'm coming too!" "Beast Boy! What are you doing out of the medical bay?!?" Cyborg asked. Beast boy, seriousness written all over his face, replied with "I am NOT gonna stand by and let Raven get hurt! I'm coming whether you like it or not!"

They thought about it for a minute, and finally Robin said "Okay, Beast Boy. You can come, but on the condition that you refrain from all physically demanding activities, including combat. Feel free to ask Cyborg for a ride. _Do not exert yourself_! Got it? We cannot afford to lose another Titan." Beast Boy's face didn't change. He just nodded, and then morphed into a roadrunner. Robin smiled at his unusual determination, and then shouted "TITANS, GO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Scarecrow's mysterious hideout--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven.....Raven....

Beast Boy.... Help.... Help.....

"Wake up, sunshine." Raven heard a sinister voice, and when she opened her eyes she found herself face to face with it's source: the person who, by now, she could guess was the so-called 'Scarecrow.' She was strapped to a mad scientist's table, with no possibility of movement. She tried to teleport out of there, but something was restricting her powers-something similar to the stuff Mad Mod used in his first fight with the Titans, in that crazy "school" of his.

"What do you want?" she asked, dryly. Scarecrow turned around and grabbed somethingoff of his desk. "Oh, nothing. Just a few emotional responses." "Robin always described you in terms I wouldn't attribute to a bully." The sack-covered man turned, offended. "You just called me a bully? Why? Because I want an 'emotional response?' No, my dear. When I get an emotional response out of you, it is much different. You release power. Power I want." Then, he opened up a nearby drawer, and pulled a dusty old book out, saying "Now let's see…where was that bit on harnessing demonic power? Ah, yes. Page 65."

Just then, Raven noticed the title, a Latin phrase meaning "for dealing with dead and demonic." She gasped. "Necromancy? I thought you were a scientist before you became criminal!" Scarecrow laughed, and said "Well, yes, that's true. I was just a simple man of research before I discovered the formula of fear. Then, I either went out and spread it directly, or sold it to someone else so they could spread it themselves. Professor Chang bought some for himself, and gave it to Slade as a weapon. He later activated the master control himself and caused Slade's mask to emit the fear toxin; Robin had a waking nightmare about Slade for the rest of the night; Yes, I heard about it. News travels fast in the criminal rings. It usually reaches me soonest, because of my…enhanced interrogation."

"Anyway, back to business. I recently watched the fight that necromancer Felix Faust put up before Batman finally "put an end to his reign of terror." Inspired, I took his books, read up on how to _magically_ spread fear, and gathered some appropriate materials." He gestured towards an open closet full of stuff that had 'dark magic' written all over them: There were coffins adorned with horrible markings, containers full of animal parts, and a massive scythe that would put the Grim Reaper to shame, among other things.

"Now, before you go into a rant about how I have no idea what I'm doing, I can safely inform you that I have memorized the warning labels for every aspect of these 'dark arts.' I am not going to take too much of your willpower away and let Trigon rain on my parade. Just enough to supply me with the power I need, in order to turn the earth into my personal house of horrors!"

With a sinister glare, he said "Care to say anything more, before we begin?" "Yes, something I'm sure you've heard before: You won't get away with this. When my friends find you-" "I'll annihilate them to test my new power." interrupted the Scarecrow. And quicker than she could follow, he pulled a canister of fear gas over to where she was restrained. He set something up under the table, and she heard him mumble "Attach this here....mix with equal quantities of oxygen so she doesn't suffocate....connect this....Done!" Before she knew it, some kind of breathing mask was strapped onto her face, and something touched her chakra.

Then, she heard some pumps turn on, some foul-smelling gas filled her mask, and… the rest all happened at once. Her chakra started to vibrate. The coffins she saw earlier seemed to shake. All of the shadows grew red eyes-four per shadow, just like her father. The Scarcrow strapped some of the evil implements from that closet onto himself, and started to walk away. Just before he exitied the room, he turned to face her, with flaming eyes and mouth, and said "Oh, and by the way, feel free to scream. If you can! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA…" He was still laughing when he closed the door. On the door, something appeared…

… The Mark of Skath! The symbol that ancient cultists used to worship Trigon! The mark carved itself into the door, and then burst into flames! Raven could only watch as she saw the end of the world happen all over again. She remembered her father arriving through the portal formed out of her body, and obliterating everything except Slade and her friends. She remembered how everyone fought that day, even before Trigon came-they fought to prevent her from becoming the portal, while she waited in a 'safe room.' She remembered the feelings of hopelessness that plagued her throughout the whole fight. And the hope that her friends still held onto in the face of disaster. The hope that was Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy! As soon as she thought of him, something clicked together inside her head. The unconscious hug during the movie, the long meditation afterwards, the emotion she put into her cries for help… she finally understood what her actions meant: She was in love with him! Desperately, she tried to ignore the frightening visions that were appearing all around her by visualizing Beast Boy, his goofy smile, his beautiful green eyes-but then she heard a voice from inside her head. Rage. "Yes… Think about him. Then, when you lose him, I will become powerful. When you lose him, the pain willl be so great, Trigon will manifest in your soul. When the Scarecrow takes care of the Titans, even _he_ will not be able to control what will come! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA…." The rest of her evil laughter was drowned out by Raven's scream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the Jump Weapons facility------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Smell anything yet, BB?" Beast Boy was in the form of a dog, sniffing around for any trace of Raven. After a few minutes, he morphed back, and said "He covered up his tracks too well. All I smell is hay." Cyborg hung his head when he heard those words. "Well, then we have to wait until he reveals himself again."

"You won't have to wait long." they heard Robin say. Their leader held up a police walkie-talkie as he continued: "Police have gotten reports of 'blood-curdling screams' coming from the old abandoned building just outside town. That has 'Scarecrow' written all over it." Suddenly, hope re-entered the teens. They hopped into the T-car and drove to the coordinates mentioned in the police communication. Beast Boy thought 'Hold on, Raven. We're coming.'

All the while, a storm was brewing out of nowhere. Rain and thunder started to descend on the city, with a whistling wind that almost sounded like more shrieks….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later, at the abandoned building---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is the 'Scarecrow' that is written all over this place?" inquired Starfire, and Robin responded with "It's an expression that meant this place's description sounded exactly like the kind of stuff the Scarecrow would do. Now, everyone use the immunization packs I gave you. We need to be prepared for anything." As they were told, the rest of the team injected the fear-gas cure. "Now, if he wants to scare us, he'll have to do a lot more than throw a couple of gas bombs around."

Suddenly, they heard the Scarecrow's voice echo all around them: "And that's precisely what I intend to do. Please, enter." Before the Titans could say anything, the doors to the building creaked open.

Starfire spoke up: "I thought this 'immunization pack' was supposed to make ourselves unaffected by his fear-toxin. How did we hear him?" "He must have been setting this up specifically for us. Be ready for anything. And Beast Boy, you know what to do." Beast boy nodded. He changed into a spider, and scuttled out of sight.

The rest of the Titans entered the building, which was decorated like a gothic-style mansion. There were torches everywhere, burgundy area rugs, tapestries decorated the walls, and several spider-webs filled the corners. Cyborg looked around, and said "Boy, this guy is definitely going for the 'haunted house' style."

Then, the Scarecrow's voice came again: "Yes, A haunted house. And I put a lot of work into thinking up booby-traps that would be appropriate. If you look above you, you will see one."

Just before they could, however, a hangman's noose dropped down from the ceiling and wrapped itself around Robin's neck! As it pulled him up, the Scarecrow said "Have fun, Titans!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ultra-Cliffhanger! X{)

To be concluded next chapter!

Reviews make me update faster!

Please; Don't flame me! There's enough fire in the story already.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

As you probably know by now, none of the characters in this story are mine, their DC Comic's property. I also have not claimed ownership of them during the time in between updates for this story.

* * *

The hangman's noose pulled Robin up to the ceiling by his neck, as he struggled to break free. It started to strangle him, and his face turned purple.

Thinking quickly, Starfire shot an eyebeam at the rope, severing it's connection to the ceiling. Robin dropped to the floor, and pulled the still-moving rope off his neck. Starfire shot it again, and it burned to ashes. Cyborg whispered (so as not to attract the attention of their foe) "What was That?" They looked through it, and could find no electronics of any sort! "It was just plain rope. How did it move?" "The Scarecrow might have scared Raven into obeying him. If he did, he's going down even harder."

"AAAUUGH!" screamed Starfire, as she was suddenly sucked through a painting on the wall. "Starfire!" shouted Robin, as he ripped the painting off... and found nothing behind it but a solid wall! Just seconds after, Cyborg fell through a hole in the floor-one that just appeared under him! Robin, again, yelled "Cyborg!" After a few seconds, Robin thought he heard Professor Crane laughing some distance away. Anger present in his face, he ran towards the sound, and found....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Outside----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy was still crawling along outside as a spider, trying to find a secret way in-one tiny enough for an insect to slip through. Sure enough, after a long period of searching, he found a crack in the wall, and slid through it. He found himself in what would be some kind of broom closet, except it was full of fear-gas elements, like containers, bombs, ingredients, etc.

Still trying to stay unnoticed, he crawled under the door, and into a hallway full of bats...bats three times their regular size! 'Whoa! How are those things even possible?' he thought to himself. Before he could answer himself, however, the bats detected him through their echolocation. They obviously liked spiders for food, as they started to swoop down in his direction. Beast Boy panicked, and turned into his human form. He started to run, but the bats were on him no matter which way he ran or hid. After a minute, he started to feel extremely weak! All of that running was exerting himself, which Robin had specifically warned him against!

Desperate to end the chase, he turned into a skunk and blasted the giant bats with musk. Disoriented, they crashed into one another, or fainted. Beast boy, to keep his spirits up, turned back into a human to say "Talk about stinky humor!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------A dungeon in the Scarecrow's haunted house---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg recovered from his fall slowly than usual, just as he heard a scream, and looked up. He saw Starfire cornered by a horde of what looked like...Zombies! Seven of them, stumbling towards her and moaning "BRAAIIINNNSSS..." as they did. He saw her throw a starbolt at the lead one, blasting off it's head, but it kept on going! "Oh no you don't.!" yelled cyborg as he pointed his right arm at the zombies. His arm folded open, his fingers slid back, his elbow became an amplifier, his palm revealed a barrel end...

Microseconds later, the transformation into a sonic cannon completed, Cyborg fired. The beam hit the three lead zombies all at once, and disintegrated them. Cyborg fired again, and two more were destroyed. Starfire, her confidence restored, proceeded to barrage the remainder in starbolts. Five seconds afterward, Starfire flew over to Cyborg, who turned his cannon back into an arm. "Booyah! Zombie season is on!!"

"Friend Cyborg! You are unhurt and kicking the butt!" "Good to see you too, Star. Now let's get moving. We got separated from Robin, and-" Just then, Starfire's communicator rang. She pulled it out, and Robin's face appeared, saying "Starfire! Are you there?" "Yes, and so is Cyborg!" "I've found Raven! She's in pretty bad shape, and I'm gonna need some help." As Robin ended the transmission, Cyborg and Starfire got a fix on his locator signal, and started bashing through walls to create a direct path to Robin. Just as they did, however, a massive black energy field sprang up around themselves, trapping them!

When they looked to see what did this, they expected to see a frightened Raven, but instead they saw-- Robin! His skin looked quite a bit paler than usual, and there was black gases pouring out of a bottle he was holding! "Yo, Robin! What're you doing, man?" shouted Cyborg as he pounded on the energy wall. Robin looked at him, and said, evilly, "Not Robin. _Scarecrow_."

After both of the trapped Titans gasped, 'Robin' proceeded to explain: "It's really quite simple. I had a brief fight with Robin, but just as he thought he won, I put my spirit into his body. You can see my real body way over there." As he finished, 'Robin' pointed to the far end of the (rather large) room, where there was a limp, hay-covered body lying on the floor, that everyone recognized as the Scarecrow. There was a massive scythe in his hands, and it was glowing black. So were a bunch of jewels that were stitched into a bandage wrapped around his left arm. "That is the vessel my soul formerly occupied. Now, it is inside, and thus in control of, this one."

"Let him go, you snorfplurl! When I get out of here-" Starfire is suddenly interrupted by 'Robin' saying "You can't get out. You have no mystic implements to break out of this necrotic prison. Before you ask the obvious question, Yes, I am using magic. Necromancy, to be precise. Raven's fearful soul supplies me with energy for my spells. And when I suck out your souls, I will barter them to a daemon for additional power. I will turn the world into my house of horrors, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------In an old corridor----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy, meanwhile, didn't hear the communicator signal; because he was in animal form at the time the Scarecrow used Robin's body to lure his teammates into danger. Instead, he heard a scream, coming from a voice he knew all too well; "Raven! Hang on, I'm coming!"

Raven heard, but she was so distraught by what Rage had told her, she tried to shout "Beast Boy! Get out of here!" but nothing came out. Before she could find the will to speak, he was at her side. She could see him clearly, despite the effects of the fear-gas she was being forced to inhale. He was beautiful. Suddenly, she realized: he had managed to slip past the Scarecrow's grasp! Still, Timid was the most powerful emotion in her at the time, so she couldn't admit her feelings for him. She instead said "You have to stop Scarecrow! He's using my powers to turn himself into a necromancer!"

Beast Boy, upon hearing this, immediately noticed something covering her chakra: a red mark that looked something like a defaced and cracked skull. It was glowing, and there was a small black trail leaving it, floating off through the walls. Beast Boy then said, as he rubbed on that mark, "I'm too weak to fight him right now, and I'm right here with you, so I'm gonna settle for depriving him of pow-Ugh!" Suddenly, an explosion of power burst from Raven's chakra, throwing him back. The blast knocked off the breathing mask, and fear-gas flooded the chamber....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------At the scene where the Scarecrow has trapped the Titans-----------------------------------------------------------

Robin's body suddenly collapsed, and the bottle he was holding shattered on the floor. The black wall that had Starfire and Cyborg imprisoned vanished, allowing them to run over to their leader's body. As they held up Robin, they suddenly noticed that color was starting to return to his skin. Cyborg looked at the Scarecrow's body, and saw it glow for a bit, and twitch! Robin groaned "Wh...What happened? The last thing I remember was Scarecrow going down..." Starfire excitedly hugged Robin, exclaiming "You are you again! The Scarecrow no longer controls your body!"

"There must have been some interference- someone disrupted my power flow from Raven. Whoever did will have their soul ripped to shreds!" said the Scarecrow, who stood up and grabbed his scythe. Robin, his bearings fully regained, said "That's the trouble with magic, Crane; one thing it can't do is allow you to see when you've bitten off more than you can chew." The Scarecrow, in response, started to gather energy in the jeweled bandage on his left arm, saying as he did: "You misunderstand, Robin. My power has returned, despite that interference. You are doomed!" Suddenly, tendrils of black power came out of the jewels, and sank into the floor. On the Scarecrow's command, more zombies materialized on the floor, and started lurching in the hero's direction.

"TITANS, GO!" shouted Robin, and they rushed towards the zombies. Cyborg led the charge, knocking four enemies aside with a swing of his arms. Starfire flew through the zombies, slicing at them with her starbolts as she did. Robin used his extendable bo-staff to pole-vault above them, where he threw some disc-bombs and birdarangs into the undead crowd. More zombies popped out of the floor, but they got knocked down as soon as they appeared.

Just then, the Scarecrow pointed his scythe at Starfire, and a purple beam flew out of the blade, striking her head on! She screamed, and then collapsed on the ground, unconscious! "Starfire! No!" shouted Robin, as he used his staff to knock a zombie aside. He heard Scarecrow, mock concern in his voice; say "Oops, I made her faint. Silly me." Then, the Scarecrow pointed his scythe at Robin, and more purple energy came pouring out-in Robin's direction! He leapt up into the air just in time to dodge the mystic blast. Unfortunately, the ceiling came alive and grabbed Robin as he neared it!

"Guess it's all up to me, then." Cyborg said to himself. He pulled out his sonic cannon, blasted all of the remaining zombies, and rushed the necromancer before he could summon more. Scarecrow, before Cyborg bridged the gap in between themselves, pointed his scythe at him and launched a light blue energy blast! It struck Cyborg, and a sudden chill coursed through his body. It was so cold, in fact, that his joints all froze up! The Scarecrow dismissed the zombies that were rising at the time, and said "Pathetic, really. To see such a mighty one as yourself shiver and quake in fear. You won't be able to show your face to the townspeople again. Luckily, you won't need to...."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------In the Scarecrow's laboratory, a.k.a Raven's prison-----------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy recovered from the blast, and shook his head, to see a distinctly familiar fog-cloud forming around Raven. "Great. More fear-gas." he said. "But it'll take more than that to stop me from saving you, Raven!" He quickly got up, and walked over to Raven's table. As he undid the fastenings, he noticed something coming out of the wall...Rage! Raven's evil emoti-clone! Beast Boy started to feel fear creep into him, but he turned away and said "No! You won't stop me from saving her!"

And with the last of his strength, he pulled off the bonds that were holding Raven to the table. Rage, seeing this, lunged forth and screamed "You will not deny me my freedom!" Beast Boy, thinking quicker than he should be, (under the influence of Professor Crane's fear-toxins, after all) dodged her charge. Rage flew past the two frightened Titans...into one of the coffins the Scarecrow's closet was lined with! She ghosted in, and started banging on the interior.

Beast Boy turned back to Raven, not wanting to wait around for the next hallucination to to come. "Come on, Raven! We gotta go!" Raven, tears hopelessness sparkling in her violet eyes, whimpered "I—i can't. He's too strong. We'll never get away from him." Beast Boy, who noticed the room around them was starting to catch fire, tried his best to pull her up, but didn't have the strength. Instead, he collapsed on the table with her. "Then I'm staying here. You're the person I care about most in the whole world. I won't be separated from you ever again."

Suddenly, Raven's mind gasped. Rage's banging started to get quiet. The flames surrounding them began to die down. She took in what was just said; Beast Boy loved her! Before she could help herself, she had placed her lips upon his. As they kissed, they forgot to breathe. After ten blissful seconds, they passed out in each others arms. Raven and Beast Boy shared a dream, where they fought together to conquer each others worst fears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the Scarecrow's fight scene----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Scarecrow readied the vessel in which he would hold the souls of the three teenagers, he felt something draining from him. The jewels on his left arm started to lose their glow. His scythe began to lose it's shininess. All of his hard work was coming undone before his very eyes!

Starfire woke up, the fear vanishing from her heart, just in time to catch Robin as he fell from the ceiling. Cyborg heated up again, and all of the ice jamming his joints melted into thin air. And the very room around them seemed to change, as all of the torches seemed to glow a little brighter. Very soon there were very few shadows at all in the room, and the three superheroes stood above their now helpless foe. "Noooo!! I was supposed to be all powerful! Everyone was to fear me! I was to..." Suddenly Robin pulled him up by the shirt, and said "Crane, You should have stayed in Gotham. You would have been spared the long plane flight, in handcuffs, to Arkham Asylum, where you belong."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later that day----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman's face appeared on the big screen in the main room, saying "I got your message, Robin. Crane's cell has been readied already. I'm really proud of you. You stopped a pretty large threat from appearing in the outside world, and the only thing I did was tell you about it." "And, since he was after Raven anyway, we would have figured it out sooner or later." "Speaking of whom, how is she doing?" "Well... she's enjoying her joint rehabilitation sessions with Beast Boy. I have no idea what happened back there, but it seems to have brought them together as boyfriend/girlfriend."

Then, putting on his best impression of the Scarecrow, he said "It's really amazing, the things people will do with a little bit of fear in their hearts." Batman smiled, and ended the transmission.

Cyborg was busy hacking into the Rehabilitation facility's security cameras, desperate to catch a glimpse of the two kissing. A hard task considering all of the cameras were offline, under mysterious circumstances....

**The End**

* * *

Finally Finished!

This story was imagined as an episode that never aired. There will be more stories like this, and I will try to tell you on my profile page what I'm planning.

Until then, please review this story!


End file.
